


Silas University

by orphan_account



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if there were no vampires? What if the girls going missing were something more down to earth? What if Carmilla was just a normal student like Laura?</p>
<p>Laura Hollis discovers her roommate has disappeared and enlists her friends to help, including her new (and extremely annoying) roommate: the mysterious Carmilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silas University

**Author's Note:**

> This will be similar to the actual show, but with a few tweaks. No supernatural elements, so Carmilla is not a vampire, neither is the Dean.
> 
> However, fair warning, the Dean will be psychologically abusive towards Carmilla, and this may go to a few dark places. Also, may or may not have R-rated sex scene with Laura and Carm.

Laura awoke feeling like a wasp had been trapped in her brain and was trying to sting it's way out. Not the worst hangover Laura had experienced, but still not pleasant. She took a drink of coffee from her TARDIS mug. She liked it at university. The learning, the university itself, despite being a bit creepy late at night, the people, and especially being able to get away from her over protective father. As she put the mug down, she thought back to last night. She remembered who Betty had asked her away from her journalism project. She looked to the camera and saw a red light.

"Oh crap, have you been on this whole night?" Laura said out loud. Then, a fun little idea popped into her head. Time for petty revenge. She stood up and walked over to Betty's bed. "So, how is the Jagerbombanatrix doing this morning?" She pulled Betty's covers off her bed. Only to find that Betty was not there. That was odd. Betty was a party animal, but she almost always ended up back in the dorm. "Betty? Betts? Is this some kind of a joke?" Laura looked under both beds and into the bathroom, expecting to find Betty hiding while trying to contain her laughter. But she was not to be found. Laura's eyes were tired and she had no work to do, maybe she could take a nap. She turned off the camera and  got back into the bed to lie down. She stared at the bed feeling worried. There was no real need to worry. Betty had most likely gone out again. But she had left most of her stuff. Her make up, spare change, even her wallet. Why would she just leave them here? She always kept her stuff on her person. Laura turned over on the bed to stare at the blank wall. But that nagging feeling of worry in her stomach would not leave. "Screw it." she said to herself. She stood up and went onto her computer. Even the computer her dad let her use was faster than this one, but it did the job. She brought up the file that the camera had built up from the night. It was several hours long. Hours Laura had. But she highly doubted she could watch over 5 hours of still footage without drifting off. She went back to the kitchen part of her dorm and made as much coffee as she could. This was going to be a long day.

"This could be bad." Laura said to the camera. "This could be really, really bad. I've looked through all of the footage, and Betty did not come back here. I've been calling her and her friends. She has yet to pick up, and none of her friends say she's with them. I know this is probably nothing, but I'm kind of worried. Betty is not the kind of person to just vanish into the night." She sighed loudly and caught her breath. This was too much stress. "Maybe if I go back and talk to anyone who was at the party. Maybe they'll know."

*3 hours later.*

"Well, that was a waste of time." Laura said violently. She looked like she was ready to kill. Instead of spending her day off revising, or studying, or even watching Doctor Who, she was trying to chase down her roommate, and to no avail. "No one has seen her. Worse than that, they all think I know where she is. I swear to god, if I hear one more person go 'Yeah, but wasn't she with you?' I'm going to break something. I know this may all be nothing, but-" All of a sudden, the phone rang. Laura panicked and grabbed it off the desk. It was the proper uni phone they put in every dorm. 'Please be about Betts, Please be about Betts' her head chanted. "Hello? ... Yes, I am the one with the missing roommate. How did you know? Has someone reported- No, I'm not asking for another roommate. I have a roommate, or- had a roommate, but she's missing. ... No, you stop shouting, because I am-" the caller hung up. Laura angrily put the phone back with a clang. By now, she was exhausted. All the coffee in the world could not counteract the stress she was going through. All Laura wanted was for Betty to walk back into the dorm, say she just spent the night with some Zeta douchebag. Or even just a call, or a text explaining everything. She put her head down on the desk, and without thinking, drifted off.

Someone had opened the door. Laura's eyes opened. That nap had relieved most of her stress. But as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, it returned with a vengeance. She turned around, hoping to see Betty returned from a lesson, or another party, or something. But it was not Betty. Instead, it was a raven haired girl wearing leather pants. She gave a very cynical grin when she noticed Laura had awoken.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." the girl said. Her voice was slow and smooth. Laura would have liked it if she was not confused by this brand new person in her dorm.

"Uh, excuse me, but who the hell are you?" Laura asked, a bit too rudely. Luckily, this new person did not seem to notice. Or care.

"Carmilla." she said without much thought. She had by now moved the kitchen and was looking through the draws. She looked up at Laura and grinned seductively. "I'm your new roommate, sweetheart."


End file.
